plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Professor Tiyak/Review
Swello everyone, today I'm going to show you something really cool. This a parody of the 2005 Aardman movie, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Wererabbit. Also it has special counts, Snow Pea, being Kelly's friend. The protagonists are Snow Pea and Kelly. And the antagonist is a grizzly bear wearing Elmer's clothes and his shotgun too. His name is Ward. And Snow Pea's wife, Flaming Pea. What a lovely roleplay! Also it has parts: *The Morning Begins *Getting Some Dead Crops *Meeting Flaming Pea *Transformation *Inventtroy Vent *The Transformation Strikes Back *The Giant Vegetable Contest *Back to Normal Characters Only PvZFanatic and Me, one more can join to be Ward *Snow Pea *Kelly *Ward *Living Dead Crops Script Story (Cannot be used) A long time ago, in the future, the year is 2057. Snow Pea and Kelly has been best frenemies since the day of Cinco De Mayo. In summer, they became best friends forever. Flaming Pea's annual Giant Vegetable Competition is approaching. The winner of the competition will win the coveted Golden Carrot Award. All are eager to protect their vegetables from damage and thievery by dead crops until the contest, and Snow Pea and Kelly are cashing in by running a vegetable security and humane pest control business, "Earth Day Friends". However, they are soon faced with two problems: first is Snow Pea's growing weight, while the second is inadequate space for the captured dead crops. Snow Pea comes up with an idea – use his Mind Manipulation-O-Matic machine to brainwash the dead crops. While performing the operation, Snow Pea accidentally kicks a lever and a dead crop gets fused to Snow Pea's head, causing the machine to malfunction, and Kelly is forced to destroy the Mind-O-Matic in order to save Snow Pea. The resulting failure somehow leaves them with a semi-intelligent dead crop who no longer has an appetite for vegetables, whom Snow Pea dubs "The second one". That night, town is threatened by the "Vegetarian Zombotany", a giant Peashooter-like Zombie which eats vegetables of any size. During a chaotic town meeting, Earth Day Friends enters into a rivalry with Lord Ward Garger, who seeks to court Flaming Pea and who believes that it is better to be rid of the dead crops via the use of guns. With Flaming Pea's persuasion, the townspeople agree the Earth Day Friends front the capture attempt. After a hectic night-time chase, Snow Pea and Kelly come to the theory that the second dead crop is the Vegetarian Zombotany. Believing he has captured the beast, Snow Pea is overjoyed and goes to inform Flaming Pea. Securing the dead crop to make sure that he does not escape, Kelly instead discovers that the Vegetarian Zombotany is in fact Snow Pea, suffering from the effects of the accident, with the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic having caused him and the dead crop to each take on aspects of the other. Alarmed, Kelly seeks out Snow Pea, retrieves him before the sun sets, and drives him away. Ward corners Snow Pea during the night, jealous of Flaming Pea's growing fondness for him because of his humane practice of pest control. However, when the full moon appears, Snow Pea transforms into the Vegetarian Zombotany before a petrified Ward and his son Burt, forcing Kelly to pursue him. Having identified the Vegetarian Zombotany, Ward decides to dispose his rival to win Flaming Pea's heart. Reverend Berry the Giraffe allows him access to three "six shooter" gold bullets – supposedly, the only things capable of killing a Vegetarian Zombotany. The following morning, the day has finally arrived for the Vegetable Competition, but Flaming Pea's reluctantly bows to public pressure to sanction Ward's offer to shoot the Vegetarian Zombotany. Meanwhile, an oblivious Snow Pea rebuffs Kelly's accusations of him being the Vegetarian Zombotany, but accepts the truth when he witnesses the dead crop expressing his own personality traits. At night, Flaming Pea informs Snow Pea of Ward's plan. But seeing the moon rising in the sky above he and Flaming Pea, Snow Pea begins to transform and is left with no other choice but to send her away. Ward and Burt arrive on the duo's doorstep moments later, but Kelly lures the Vegetarian Zombotany away with a female Vegetarian Zombotany marionette. However, her getaway plan is foiled when Ward mistakenly fires upon what she believes to be the Vegetarian Zombotany, instead discovering it to be Kelly in disguise. Ward and Burt imprison Kelly, who subsequently escapes with help from the dead crop and decides to use the marrow he had been growing for the competition as bait for Snow Pea who has burst in upon the vegetable contest. Ward exhausts his supply of gold bullets and takes the Golden Carrot award from Flaming Pea, as it is the only golden bullet-like object left to him. Ascending to the rooftops, Snow Pea takes Flaming Pea with him and indirectly reveals his identity to her, but Ward interrupts them and reveals that he only wants to court Flaming Pea for her money. Meanwhile, Burt pursues Kelly to prevent him from stopping Ward, both using toy biplanes, but Burt's plane is destroyed and Kelly eventually dispatches him into a bouncy castle. On the roof of the Vegetable Dome, Ward wields the Golden Carrot trophy inside a blunderbuss and tries one last time to shoot Snow Pea, but Kelly saves him by grabbing onto a rope from a flagpole and swinging his plane into the path of the improvised bullet. However, the toy plane rapidly descends when Kelly accidentally lets go of the rope. Snow Pea sacrifices himself to save Kelly, breaking Kelly's fall into the cheese tent below. Ward gloats victoriously, but Flaming Pea knocks him into the tent, where Snow Pea is dying of his injuries. Using the marionette to protect Snow Pea from the people outside, Kelly dresses Ward up as the monster and the people chase Ward away. Kelly and Flaming Pea tend to Snow Pea who seemingly dies, but morphs back into his normal form. Kelly, however, is able to revive Snow Pea with the scent of a slice of Soggy Japanese cheese. For his and his marrow's bravery, Kelly is awarded the slightly dented Golden Carrot trophy, and Flaming Pea turns the Vegetable Dome's front garden into a wildlife sanctuary, where the dead crop and the rest of the revived crops can live in peace. Category:Blog posts